empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Hakeem-Tiana Relationship
The Hakeem-Tiana Relationship, '''popularly known as '''Takeem, is the romantic relationship between Hakeem Lyon and Tiana Brown. The two began a short-lived relationship in season 1, and broke up due to cheating on both ends. They got back together in the episode A Furnace for Your Foe. In Season 4, Tiana and Hakeem are raising his daughter Bella together while Anika was in prison. When Anika returns, Bella is more comfortable around Tiana than Anika. After Anika sues for sole custody of Bella, Hak eem planned to run away to Cuba with Bella and Tiana. He tells Tiana to meet him at the airport, but she brought Cookie to convince him not to leave. The following episode, Tiana and the Lyon Family go to court to battle Anika and Angelo. When Tiana was called to the stand, Angelo started attacking her with accusations and made her break down in tears on the stand. Hakeem blamed her for having him fight for custody over Bella and telling Cookie about Cuba. Tiana saw how stressed Hakeem was, but was fed up with his childish attitude. Tiana and Hakeem got back together a few episodes later, but Eddie said she can 't have any distractions if she wants a successful career. Hakeem later proposes to Tiana but she told him what Eddie told her. Tiana later regrets rejecting Hakeem and decides to continue her relationship with him behind Eddie's back, only to break up with him once again. She later becomes jealous after Hakeem begins a relationship with movie star Haven Quinn. Haven later leaves Hakeem to go back to Los Angeles to her boyfriend. It turns Hakeem and Haven only got together to make both of their exes jealous. Tiana tells Hakeem that she's pregnant with his child and he kisses her, telling her that they will figure it out and she was who he wanted all along. She is touched by this and they reconcile with a hug. Hakeem leaving his house with his daughter, Tiana, and Blake. As they are getting into their car, Tiana’s face gets a look of terror on it: Blake’s father has shown up with a shotgun! Blake screams “No!” as the screen cuts to black. Three gunshots can be heard in the darkness. Two years later, they are still together and had a son named Prince Lyon. They are going through a rough patch because of Hakeem's distance from the fear of the shooting incident. Hakeem notices this and decides to treat Tiana by giving her favorite meal and apologizing for his behavior. She is flattered by the gesture and is surprised by him kissing her, though soon returns it and they have sex. In "The Depth of Grief," the drama took a back seat to the personal relationships, and viewers learned some tragic twists about Hakeem and Tiana with potentially long-lasting consequences.Here's what happened. Hakeem and Tiana's relationship has been complicated all season, and they've been on the outs more often than not due to Tiana's issues with Hakeem's behavior. The season opened with the reveal that Tiana had given birth to a son by the name of Prince, but Hakeem was struggling with his injuries from the shooting in the previous season's finale. Hakeem's temper proved to be dangerous for those around him in Season 5, and Tiana didn't fe el comfortable around him when he was drinking heavily and getting into fights with minimal provocation. At first, his acting out seemed entirely tied to what happened with the shooting. "The Depth of Grief" dropped the bombshell that something much larger and darker had changed Hakeem's behavior.The truth came out via flashbacks to when Tiana was enormously (and adorably) pregnant. Along with young Bella, Hakeem and Tiana were excitedly awaiting the birth of their twin babies. Yes, Tiana was pregnant with twins, and Prince was the only tot to appear in the present timeline. Something awful must have happened. Whey they made it to the hospital, Tiana was in a great deal of pain. The nurse ignored her when she tried to tell her that what she was feeling wasn't normal. The nurse didn't do enough to get Tiana the help she needed, despite Hakeem's attempts to tell her that Tiana was high-risk. Tiana was able to deliver a healthy baby boy, but her daughter did not survive. Prince was born; Princess died. Later, in Tiana's hospital room, Cookie and Lucious tried to console Hakeem and Tiana. A doctor came in and asked if they wanted to see their daughter. Tiana immediately said that she didn't want to see her, leading Cookie to step up and tell her daughter-in-law that she needed to see the baby, even if it hurt. Cookie clearly believed that Tiana would regret it later if she didn't see her baby girl before she was taken away, and she offered to go with Tiana for the difficult moment. So, that's the tragic twist that many of us probably did not see coming. Hakeem has been so broken and helplessly lashing out throughout Season 5 because he was unable to save his baby girl, even t hough Tiana was in the hospital and should have had the care she needed to safely deliver two healthy babies. Tiana didn't know that Hakeem had written the song and Blake didn't know that Tiana intended to release the song, so what could have been a single simple misunderstanding escalated quickly. Hakeem reeled back and punched Blake, starting a fight and getting into the kind of violence that drove Tiana away. They had words after security broke up the fight. Hakeem didn't seem to blame Tiana for the situation, but he raised the point that he believed Blake has a thing for Tiana and is trying to move in on her. Tiana denied it. Whether Blake really does want to start something with Tiana remains to be seen; for now, Hakeem's lashing out seems to have driven Tiana farther away then ever. These two have been off-and-on for almost the entire run of the series; still, their romance isn't looking too great at thispoint. In episode 7 'Treasons, Strategems And Spoils' Tiana and Hakeem are in the park. It's been a while since Hakeem saw his children and Tiana makes sure he knows it. she also relents a bit when she sees his growth and offers to let him take the kids for the weekend as long as he promises not to get the babies off their sleep schedule. He is excited. In episode 8 'Master of What is Mine Own' Tiana confronts Hakeem about his beef with Blake. Now fans are threatening her and the kids. She demands Hakeem talk to Blake. Hakeem does just that, but things don’t get any better. Blake reveals that he’s spent quality time with Tiana and her kids. That pisses Hakeem off something fierce. Hakeem pulls a gun on Blake, and both of their teams pull their guns out. This beef is out of control. At the same time, Tiana and Hakeem are fighting over Blake. Tiana tries to leave with the kids, but Hakeem is holding her back. Suddenly, Bella walks out with Hakeem’s gun. Not knowing what she has in her hand, she points it directly at Tiana, Cookie, Lucious, and Hakeem. Then, she points the gun at her head. PROTECT BELLA LYON AT ALL COSTS! In the mid season finale of season 5, episode 9 'Had It From My Father' we start right where last week ended, with young Bella innocently clutching a gun as her family urges her to put it down. With everyone in an understandable panic, it’s Lucious’ plea for quiet that manages to calm the situation as Hakeem kneels to meet Bella’s gaze while singing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.’ Once in front of his daughter, he grabs the gun and the family breathes a sigh of relief. With things finally calm in the house, Tiana begins to blame herself for what happened but Cookie immediately says otherwise, noting that it may be her and Lucious’ fault in part for equating their relationships. “Ride or die is a lie,” Cookie tells Tiana. “It traps you in absolutes when the truth is we grow and we change and need different things along the way.” She then tells Tiana to put her worth into herself and her children and to “let Hakeem do Hakeem.” Meanwhile, Lucious is also blaming himself for the event, wondering if raising his children around guns affected their upbringing. “Everyone in our family got blood on their hands except you,” he tells Hakeem. Lucious tells Hakeem that while he and Cookie will have to think about the karma they carry with them, it’s not too late for Hakeem to pull himself together. “Clean your house, son,” he says. “It doesn’t have to be a vicious cycle unless you make it one.” These two conversations are interspersed together as Hakeem and Tiana each take the advice differently. While Tiana seems to be taking Cookie’s words to heart, Hakeem is eager to run from reality and walks away from the father-son talk. Rehearsals for the showcase suffer a couple of snags (some botched choreography here, a Hakeem no-show there). But where is Hakeem? He’s at the mansion having a true heart-to-heart with Tiana; it’s become clear to them both that they’re no longer compatible as a couple. “We may not be good together, but we can be good to each other,” Hakeem says. The two agree that they have to put their drama behind them and be effective co- parents to Prince and Bella, even though they’re no longer together. Hakeem tries to go for one last embrace, but Tiana pushes him away an d says she can’t. Blake, Hakeem, and Tiana come on stage to perform the song born from Hakeem’s notebook, “One More Minute.” The rivalry that started with a song has now ended in the same fashion. Category:Relationships Category:Under Construction